Hai!
by HunHan3a
Summary: Aku Sehun. Kalian tak perlu tau apa margaku. Yang terpenting aku tampan, berpendidikan, cerdas, bertata-krama dan aku kaya. aku seorang fudanshi dan fanboy. Bias utamaku Luhanie. Aku normal-setidaknya sekarang. Ini kisah kehidupanku menjadi fans kelewatan plus stalker nmr satu Luhan. Mari kita memata-matai kehidupannya!/ Fic pendek utk senang-senang. Sehun; Luhan. Selamat membaca:)
1. Prolog

"Appa dan eomma ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

_Yes._

"Hyung?"

"Kakak anda ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hari ini."

_Tidak ada hyung? Oke juga._

"Ziyu?"

"Tuan muda kecil sedang menghilang, katanya akan kembali sore nanti."

_Tidak ada Ziyu? Surgaaa._

* * *

**Home. 03.00 P.M.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun. _Just_ Sehun. Kalian tak perlu mengetahui margaku─nama keluarga. Yang penting aku tampan, cerdas, berpendidikan, bertata-krama dan, _yes_, aku kaya.

Aku putra ke-2 dari tiga bersaudara. Kami keluarga _perfeksionis_ yang mengagungkan kesempurnaan. Setiap hari jadwalku padat. Tapi lebih padat hyung _sih_, ia dipersiapkan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayah saat dewasa.

Aku kelas dua di Senior High School terkenal di negaraku. Kelasku kelas unggulan yang siswanya tak hanya kaya uang, tapi juga kaya kecerdasan. Dan aku mampu selalu masuk 3 besar.

Hobiku _dance_. Aliran hip-hop. Hobiku di sisi lain ialah memasak.

Aku jarang bersosialisasi, karena agak susah berteman dengan orang gila kesempurnaan sepertiku. Aku juga sombong, jadi tidak bakal ada yang mau bersahabat denganku.

Hubunganku dengan keluargaku biasa saja. Aku sayang eomma dan appa. Seperti keluarga pada umumnya, aku membenci dan selalu bertengkar dengan adikku yang super menjengkelkan. Seperti keluarga biasa, aku menyayangi kakakku seluas dunia, ia kakak yang perfect kau tau.

Aku juga manusia biasa, jadi aku juga mempunyai hobi aneh. Aku fudanshi. Gak tau fudan? Fudanshi itu sebutan untuk cowok penyuka boys love. Tapi, tenang, aku normal─setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Aku M_ers_ (baca: em-ers), sebutan untuk fans EXO-M. Bisa dibilang aku fanboy nomer satu mereka. Bias utamaku ialah Luhan, cowok coretmaniscoret tampan yang sangat menggoda.

Sore ini ada jadwal _fansigning_ mereka. Aku juda sudah memesan tiket nomer satunya agar dapat duduk paling depan. Walau sudah sering menemui mereka dalam setiap konsernya, aku tetap tidak bosen memandangi wajah Luhan. Dengan bangga, aku fanboy nomer satu Luhan.

Ah! Aku juga fans yang agak jail lho. Dengan koneksi dan uang appa, aku bisa menyadap CCTV kamar hotel bahkan dorm mereka. Aku hanya ingin tau kehidupan mereka saat mereka melepas topeng ramahnya. Aku hanya fans yang tak mau dibodohi, jadi aku selidiki, apakah sikap mereka sama seperti yang mereka tunjukkan di layar kaca. Itu saja. Aku juga tidak menyiarkannya dan menjualnya ke pihak luar. Ini hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi dan kelompok perkumpulanku. Ini juga hanya kulakukan pada satu orang, yaitu Luhanku.

Aku selalu suka _fanservice_ yang ia lakukan di setiap tampilannya. Di kehidupan nyata ternyata itu juga terjadi _lho_.

Inilah aku, Sehun, fans kelewatan─setengah sasaeng, setengah stalker─fanboy utama Luhannie, aku hanya terlalu menggilainya. Tak ada maksud apa-apa.

Inilah aku dan kehidupanku.

.Sekian.

* * *

**Hai!**

**Friendship**; Family; **General**

**S**ehun,** L**uhan fanfiction

Ditujukan untuk **persahabatan**, tapi **dibumbui** dengan **little!Shounen-ai**

(Ini masih **prolog** yaaa :D)

* * *

Cast:

\- **I**n **S**ehun's side

.Sehun

.Suho as Sehun's older brother

.Ziyu as Sehun's young brother

and D.O dan Baekhyun

\- **I**n** L**uhan's side

.Exo-M member: Luhan, Kris, Chen, Xiumin

.Exo-K member: Chanyeol, Kai, Tao, Lay

\- **OC**

.Len as.. secret! Find it in next chapter.

* * *

Hallo ^^/ Ini fic pendek yang saya tujukan untuk senang-senang.. Teruntuk HunHan shipper semuaaa (termasuk sayaa), tapi ini bukan yaoi yaa.. Saya hanya membumbuinya dengan shounen-ai sedikit.. Hihi..

Untuk teman-teman yang sudah meriew di fic saya yang kemaren, terima kasih yaa..

Semoga kalian juga berkenan untuk membaca ini.. Maaf ini baru prolognya..

Setelah ada waktu bakal saya lanjutin..

Terima kasih..

Mau memberikan pendapat kalian soal ini? ^^


	2. Chapter 1 :)

"Appa dan eomma ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

_Yes. I can go everywhere I want.  
_

"Hyung?"

"Kakak anda ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hari ini."

_Tidak ada hyung? Oke juga._

"Ziyu?"

"Tuan muda kecil sedang menghilang, katanya akan kembali sore nanti."

_Tidak ada Ziyu? Yes! ___Yes! _____Yes! __Surgaaa.  
_

* * *

**Hai!**

**Friendship**; Family; **General**

**S**ehun,** L**uhan fanfiction

Ditujukan untuk **persahabatan**, tapi **dibumbui** dengan **little!Shounen-ai**

**Chapter 1! Finally :) **

Selamat membaca ^^/ Semoga terhibur :)

* * *

**Home. 03.00 P.M.**

Yang pertama kulakukan saat tiba di rumah ialah menanyai Paman Kim tentang keberadaan keluargaku yang lain. Paman Kim ialah penjaga kepercayaan appa dan eomma, semua les dan jadwal aku dan Ziyu diatur olehnya. Kalau Suho-hyung ia tak perlu lagi diaturkan, ia kan sudah _tua _jadi sudah bisa mengatur kegiatannya sendiri.

Hei, aku belum memperkenalkan keluargakukan? Tak adil bila kalian hanya tau tentang diriku. Oke, mari kuperkenalkan pada keluarga _perfectionis_ku.

Anggota keluarga pertama dan utama yaitu appa. Appalah yang mewariskan ketampanan dan tinggi tubuh kepadaku. Appa walau sudah berumur, tetapi ia masih sehat. Kata appa rahasia kesehatan appa ialah senyum eomma. Hemm berarti rahasia kesehatan dan ketampananku ialah Luhan. Ia kan yang menempati posisi nomer satu dihatiku saat ini.

Walau appa raja sibuk dan penuh jadwal dari pagi sampai petang, tak sekalipun ia menelantarkan aku dan yang lain. Appa mensiasati waktu keluarga kami yang sedikit dengan _Sunday free_─Minggu Bebas; tanpa jadwal apapun─dan liburan 4 hari tiap bulan bersama-sama.

Kami memang bukan keluarga yang cerewet─kecuali Ziyu, tahu _tuh_ anak kecerewetannya menurun dari siapa. Jadi saat waktu keluarga pun kebanyakan kami tidak banyak berbincang. Yang jelas kami saling tahu kalau kami saling peduli dan saling menyayangi. Sayang _gak_ perlu ditunjukkan oleh perkataankan?

Lalu, ratu dalam kehidupanku, eomma. Eomma ialah satu-satunya wanita di hatiku. Jelas saja keluargaku semuanya cowok, jadi hanya eomma satu-satunya perempuan di rumah. Impian tak kesampaian eomma ialah memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Makanya di usia Suho-hyung yang ke-19 ini, eomma tiap hari selalu menasehati hyung agar cepat-menikah-cepat-punya-anak, katanya agar eomma punya cucu, tapi kata eomma lagi, anak hyung haruslah perempuan. Haha. Kasihan sekali tiap kulihat muka hyung yang kebosenan tiap hari disuruh menikah.

(Psst.. Aku pernah mengerjai eomma dengan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang kuakui sebagai foto cewek, kenyataannya itu foto Luhannieku. Kalian mau tau reaksi eomma saat memandang foto itu? Reaksi eomma datar sekali. Ia cuma bilang gini, 'Sehunna, gadis seperti inilah yang cocok jadi menantu eomma dan pendampingmu kelak.' Dan berkat jawaban eomma itu, aku sukses masuk kamar dan guling-guling sambil cekikikan 2 jam _non-stop_. Dan sialnya, saat masih cekikikan aku kepergok Ziyu-evil dan diejek, 'Eomma appa! HunHun bertranformasi jadi cacing kepanasan!)

Lalu, hyung tersayangku, Suho. Ia kakak idaman semua orang. Baik, selalu menuruti kemauanku, menyayangi aku, dan ia selalu mau mengalah dariku. Nah _tuh_, Suho-hyung memang kakak yang sempurnakan?. Ia mewarisi wajah yang ramah dan postur tubuh yang agak 'mini' dari eomma. Tapi hal baiknya, 'kebijaksanaan' appa menurun padanya. Aku sangat menyayangi hyungku.

Lalu anggota termuda, termenyebalkan, paling kubenci, paling ngeselin dan paling nomer-satu-ingin-kutendang-dari-rumah-ini ialah Ziyu, adikku selisih 4 tahun. Wajahnya manis seperti eomma dan ia sangat cerdik─licik bahkan! Tapi liciknya hanya padaku . Pekerjaan utamanya di dunia ini adalah menggangguku. Sungguh tiada bosan ia memikirkan semua hal yang menjengkelkanku. Uh! Mengapa adik seperti itu ada sih?!

Eitz! Jangan mikir yang aneh dulu ya! Sikap jail Ziyu-evil ini tidak sama sekali menurun dari appa maupun eomme apalagi Suho-hyung atau aku, makanya aku curiga jangan-jangan Ziyu..

Ah! Daripada aku stress memikirkan tingkah absurd bin menjengkelkan Ziyu, ada baiknya aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke acara _fansign _yang akan diadakan satu jam lagi.

Kubuka pintu kamarku, lalu lekas merapikan buku pelajaran untuk besok. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Karena seperti yang kubilang keluargaku _perfectionis_─penggila _perferct _semuaa.

Semua PRku sudah kukerjakan, jadi tenang saja. Untuk ulangan besok pun aku sudah belajar. Haha aku memang telah menyiapkan semuanya untuk acaraku sore ini. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Dan bila rencanaku terus berjalan mulus, maka dapat dipastikan bila nanti malam aku sudah bisa menyadap kamar hotel EXO_M dan.. itu artinya.. aku bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Luhanku malam ini!

Ahh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat!

_Ayoo, Sehuna! Kajja! Persiapkan penampilan tebaikmu ketika bertemu Luhannie hari ini._

* * *

**EXO-M's Dorm. 03.00 P.M.**

"Hyung, sudah siap? Satu jam lagi kita berangkat."

Kudengar ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Oke." _Hoam_. Padahal aku masih mengantuk. Malas mandi _ah_. Lagian jadwal kami hari ini padat sekali, baru saja aku beristirahat 3 jam, malah ada jadwal lagi. Susahnya hidup sebagai _entertainer_. Tak seperti yang kubayangkan dulu.

"Luhannie, kalau kau tak bangun-bangun juga, akan kubuang koleksi rubikmu."

Tidak! Serasa ada pukulan palu yang menghantam otak bawah sadarku. Lekas kuloncat ke kamar mandi yang teletak di dalam kamarku. Lay ternyata bisa juga berubah menjadi monster bila masalah keterlambatan alias keleletanku.. Hiii..

"Luhhhaaan! Cepat! Mandinya jangan kelamaan!"

Nah, tuh kedengeran suara anak panda nelangsa. Dan si panda ini tetap aja gak mau memanggil aku hyung. Dasar!

Segera kuselesaikan mandiku dan mengambil handuk. Di pojok kamar yang kutempati bersama Tao ini, berdiri megah lemari besar yang berisi seperempat bajuku dan sisanya milik panda-_fashionable_-jadi-jadian itu. Kau tau sendiri bagaiman gila belanjanya anak satu itu, sampai penuh sesak lemari sebesar ini hanya untuk full bajunya. Ckckck. Tao akan selalu kucoret dari daftar calon-adik-tersayang-Luhan.

Apa yang akan kupakai hari ini? Aah, itu sudah dipersiapkan. Hemm.. warnanya agak sedikit terlalu cerah untuk seleraku, tapi yang penting lekas berbaju. Kukenakan celananya lebih dahulu. Emm, lumayanlah, ini mudah digerakkan saat dance nanti. Dan tinggal memakai baju. Kusampirkan kemeja yang sudah dipersiapkan ke bahuku. Emm, aku lebih baik memakai dalaman atau tidak yaa? Emm, pakai saja deh, takutnya nanti banyak yang mikir negatif bila aku menampilkan perut rataku ini. Emm tapi ini juga_ fanservice_ kan? Jadi pakai atau tid─

'_Krieet'_

─ak? Pintu kamarku terbuka! Kai! Aku belum memakai baju!

"Kai-yaa! Aku belum selesai! Tutup matamu!" aku segera bergegas menutupi tubuh atasku yang masih polos dengan kemejaku asal-asalan.

"Hyung, kita sama-sama cowok juga. Apaan sih hyung ini." Kulihat Kai tetap santai berjalan ke arahku. A-aaapa yang ingin dilakukannya? Eomma, jagalah kepolosan Luhannie. "Apa-apaan muka tertindasmu itu, Hyung? Aku gak akan megang-megang kamu, kok.. Tenang aja.. Atau malah, Hyung yang mau aku pegang-pegang?"

"A-apaan, sih! Udah sana!" jawabanku hanya ditanggapinya bagai angin lalu. Kai tetap menghampiriku dan melepas pelan kemeja yang kututupkan asal di tubuhku. "Tuh, kan, agak kusut jadinya. Tapi sepertinya gak kelihatan juga.." Kini Kai memakaikan kemeja itu perlahan di tubuhku. Kok kayak bayi aja yaa? Kan aku sudah bisa memakai baju sendiri!

Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiranku, Kai menimpali, "Aku tau hyung bisa memakai baju sendiri, hanya saja tadi aku disuruh Lay-hyung untuk menyuruhmu bergegas. Dan semua orang tau betapa leletnya ketika hyung memakai baju, maka aku berinisatif untuk memakaikanmu baju, hyung." Penjelasan panjang Kai ditutupnya dengan senyuman.

Ah.. Senanganya bisa memiliki orang yang _care_ seperti ini.

Senyuman Kai, kubalas imbang dengan tarikan senyuman kecil di bibirku.

Terima kasih, EXO-M, karena masih mempedulikanku..

* * *

*****'s home. 03.00.**

Sahabat semua, sayang ya Sehun tidak melihat moment KaiLu di atas. Aku tidak bertaruh, tapi sepertinya Sehun akan nosebleed bila melihat adegan itu di CCTV terlarangnya. Sayangnya saat ini ia sedang sibuk─bersiap-siap datang ke acara fansignnya EXO-M yang juga akan dihadiri Luhan dkk.─dan tidak sempat menyaksikan adegan di atas. Untunglah CCTVku-yang-sama-terlarangnya-dengan-milik-Sehun selalu _stand by_ setiap saat. Aku tidak akan bakal ketinggalan moment _hot_ Luhanniku dengan orang lain.

Hei, kalian bertanya siapa aku? Perkenalkan aku Len. Kalian tak perlu tau nama keluargaku. Yang terpenting aku kaya, tampan, Japanase boy, dan cerdas. Err perkenalanku mirip dengan punya Sehun yaa? Ahh biarlah, plagiat dikit _toh_ gak masalah ;) Tak lupa, aku juga fanboy+sasaeng Luhannie nomer satu. Saingan utamaku yaa Sehun-sok-baik itu.

Salam kenal semuanya. Selamat datang di duniaku. Kan kusambut kalian semua dengan _fancam_ hot moment Luhannieku yang lengkap ini. Mau? Hubungi saja aku dan... siapa bilang ini gratis?! Siapkan bayaran yang 'Wow!' untuk video yang kan membuat mulutmu ber'Wow!'ria juga.

*Wink*

* * *

Note:

Chapter 1 nyaaa datangg~~ Hihi :D

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya yaaa.. Sy sangat senang :D Semoga kalian menikmatinya.. Saya minta maaf bila chapter 1 ini diluar ekspektasi kalian.. Karena, kemampuan saya masih sgt sedikit, masih pemula, semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagii.. :) :D**

Ini balasan review saya:

junia. angel. 58 : Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaa :) Junia-ssi (Boleh panggil gitu? ^^v) reviewer pertama saya lho.. terima kasih banyak yaaa.. :)

Eclaire Oh : KAKAK! Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :) Semoga chap 1 ini tdk mengecewakan kakak, yaa.. Hihi ^^v

lulurara : Hihi :D Masa? Tapi keren ajakan kalo Luhan yg jadi idolnya? ;D Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :)

ividis : Seru? Semoga chap 1 ini juga seruu yaa? Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :) :D

NatasyaNs : Ini sudah dilanjut :) :D Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :) :D

luhannieka : Wah! Sama! Sy juga pengennya kyk Sehunnie! Hihi :D Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :) :D

kimyori95 : Hihi :D Tapi Sehun jd stalker keren juga kan? *wink Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :) :D

Luhan-Ciumaku : Ini udah dilanjut! :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa :) Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa, reader sayang! :D

Oh SeHan : Hihi Yang pasti mereka saling mengidolakan kan? :D Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :)

fifioluluge : Nih gak update kilat sih :) Semoga tetap suka yaaa :) Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaaaa :)

**Terima kasih juga atas fav dan alert-nyaa ^^/**

**Semoga kalian menikmati membaca chap ini \^^/**


	3. Chapter 2 :)

**Hai!**

**Friendship**; Family; **General**

**S**ehun,** L**uhan fanfiction

Ditujukan untuk **persahabatan**, tapi **dibumbui** dengan **little!Shounen-ai ;)  
**

**Chapter 2! :) **

Selamat membaca ^^/ Semoga terhibur :)

* * *

**EXO-M in fansign event.** **05.00 P.M.**

**:L**uhan

Hiruk pikuk makin mengudara. Maklum saja, 5 menit lagi kami akan naik _stage. _Walau kami telah debut sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, tetap saja, aku merasakan sensasi ini. Aku tidak bohong ketika kukatakan aku agak menyesal menjadi _entertainer_, tapi ketika alam mengingatkanku akan ini, akan sensasi ini, perasaan menyesalku hilang pergi tak berbekas.

Para kru mulai sibuk berceloteh soal persiapan kami. 'Sudahkan ini.. Pakailah ini.. Kau harus ini..' kata-kata itu menjadi dominan diucapkan semua orang sekarang. Anehnya, walau ini menjemukkan, aku menemukan senyumanku di sini. Semuanya serasa _real_. Serasa nyata. Terasa semupurna.

"Mulai menemukan semangatmu kembali, Lu?" suara berat─agak bass, sebenarnya─menginterupsi khayalanku. Pria di sampingku ini, Kris, _leader_ kami. Saat ini kulihat ia telah siap. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya, menata rambutnya, dan telah menyiapkan seribu senyuman untuk fangirlnya yang tak terhitung itu. Mengingatnya aku jadi tersenyum.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Pelan kujawab pertanyaannya. Kembali kualihkan tatapanku ke depan, kembali menikmati keriuhan suasana ini. Tenang saja, aku juga telah siap kok. Siap fisik dan siap mental. Kali aja nanti ada fans yang nanya macam-macam, nah sudah kupersiapkan mentalku untuk tidak syok.

Kuceritakan yaa. Dulu pernah, ketika kami baru-baru saja debut, kami juga melakukan _fansigning_ seperti hari ini. Seorang remaja perempuan ke-empat yang berdiri dihadapanku, bertanya padaku, "Luhan Oppa, apakah kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kris Oppa? Habisnya, biasanya kalian terlihat sangat akrab.." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Sontak aku dan Kris─yang duduk di sebelahku─yang mungkin juga mendengar pertanyaan cewek itu, tersedak.

Menurut kalian, apa wajar menanyakan itu─tentang hubungan khusus─pada sepasang lelaki? Hah.. fans memang ada-ada saja pikirannya. Terkadang aku pikir, para fans itu memiliki fantasi yang terlalu liar. Tolong garis bawahi dan tebalkan tulisan 'terlalu' dari kalimat sebelum ini.

"Luhan, ayo bergegas, sepertinya acaranya akan segera dimulai." Kris kembali menyadarkan lamunanku dengan menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku tersenyum padanya tanda menyetujui. Kami pun bergegas mendatangi member yang lain yang sudah berbaris untuk masuk ke _stage_ satu per satu.

_Tarik nafas, Luhan. Berjuang! Jadilah Luhan yang baik yang tidak mengecewakan siapa pun._

_Para fansku yang budiman, semoga pertanyaan kalian tidak membuatku mati kutu yaa.. _

Aku hanya dapat berharap dan berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

**Fansign of EXO-M's place. 05.00 PM.**

**:S**ehun

"Kyaa~ Akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu Luhan Oppa.."

"Iyaa! Aku juga senang hari ini bisa nanya sesuatu pada Chanyeol Oppa.."

Mendengar keriuhan fangirl di sekelilingku, aku hanya dapat memasang wajah suntuk kebosanan. Aku telah berdiri di sini kurang lebih 1 jam. dan ini sudah jam 5 dan EXO-M belum keluar-keluar saja. Ck! Kadang aku marah dengan jadwal para artis ini yang jarang sekali tepat waktu. Apa mereka tidak mengerti penderitaan fans mereka? Aku misalnya, yang rela berdiri di sini lebih dari 1 jam, dikelilingi cewek fangirl semua, yang suaranya itu sebelas-duabelas dengan toa, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Luhanku.

Hufft! Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Banyak─ mungkin sudah seluruhnya─fans yang datang, tapi mengapa EXO belum mencul juga?! Huh..

Dilihat-lihat dan menurut pengamatanku yang sudah sering ke acara begini, akan sangat jarang menemukan fanboy yang berkeliaran. Fanboy itu langka sekali yaa. Karena langka, biasanya para fangirl ini, yang kebanyakan lebih tua dariku alias noona-noona atau malah ahjumma-ahjumma, suka sekali memandangi atau bahkan berani menyapa dan bertanya ini-itu padaku. (_Kalian kira aku binatang langka apa?_) Untuk menghindari hal tak mengenakkan macam begini, biasanya aku hanya harus memasang wajah jutek dan dinginku. Hasilnya? Sukses besar. Tak seoragpun yang berani mendekatiku. Haha..

Tiba-tiba intensitas teriakan fangirl ini makin membahana. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari penyebabnya.. Oh! EXO telah keluar _backstage_, ternyata. Kulirik jamku sekilas. Huh mereka telat 10 menit dari jadwal yang seharusnya.. Tapi tak apalah.. Rasa penat atas penantianku seakan sirna ketika kulihat..

Malaikatku muncul setelah Kris, sang leader EXO-M, yang berjalan pelan ke luar _backstage_. Luhan terlihat sangat manis. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan aksen unik dan celana yang memperlihatkan siluet kakinya yang (sepertinya hanya ini sisi manly yang dimilikinya) agak manly. Ia terlihat makin manis dengan senyuman yang dipasangnya itu.. Ah! Aku serasa ingin memeluknya dan ingin pingsan saja.

Sebagai pembuka, mereka berjajar rapi dahulu lalu memberi salam pada kami semua, "Annyeong! EXO-M-imnida!". Terdengar sahutan dari para fans di sekelilingku yang membahana yang gak jelas apa katanya. Yang membedakan acara fansigning EXO dengan yang lain ialah EXO tidak memakai MC untuk membawa acara ini, tetapi menunjuk salah satu member secara bergantian yang akan menjadi MC. Sepertinya acara fansigning kali ini akan dibawakan oleh MC super cute named Xiumin (Xiumin ini patner bermain bolanya luhanie).

Aku tidak akan menceritakan secara detail bagaimana acara ini berlangsung. Karena bila kalian ingin mengetahuinya, beli saja sendiri tiketnya dan tontonlah dengan seluas-luasnya.

Acara dimulai dari perkenalan singkat tiap member, yang aku gak tau apa gunanya, _toh_ kami semua fans mereka kan, tentnya kami telah menghafal luar dalam nama-nama member mereka. Tapi ini tetap seru.

Acara kedua, ialah games, "Album ketiga kami ini, berjudul 'Trap', yang artinya terperangkap. Sekarang untuk gamesnya, kami semua menantang kalian untuk membuat kalimat dengan kata 'Trap' didalamnya, dan tunjukan untuk kami. Nanti akan kami pilih yang paling baik untuk dapat berbincang dengan biasnya selama 5 menit di luar fansigning ini. Gimana? Berminat?" kalimat Tanya Xiumuin disambut teriakan lebay para fangirl. Walau aku tidak ikut berteriak, tapi aku lumayan tertarik dengan games ini. Mungkin aku bisa ngobrol dengan Luhaniie selama 5 menit..

"Ya! Haha.. Saya suka sekali dengan antusiasme kalian semua. Terima kasih yaa atas partisipasinya dalam games ini. Kami telah berunding dan menetapkan 1 pemenang. Yang kalah jangan sedih yaa.. masih banyak kesempatan kok.." suara Xiumin kembali terdengar. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Persentase aku dapat memenangkan ini ialah 99,99%. Kalian bertanya mengapa aku sangat percaya diri? Huh! Kalian seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Aku kan Sehun. Murid cerdas, pintar, tampan dan kaya. Jangan kira menyusun kaliamt yang sederhana dan menarik macam begitu aku tidak bisa.

"Pemenangnya adalah.." pasti aku. Pemenangnya ialah Sehun.

"adalah.. Sehun!" Haha! Xiumin, aku sudah menduganya.. Pasti aku pemenangnya. Hahaha. "dan.. Len! Karena kami bingung memilih yang mana yang terbaik diantara dua ini, jadi pemenangnya dua, Sehun dan Len! Silakan naik ke atas _stage_ untuk mengambil voucher cantik yang kalian dapatkan ini.." Xiumin berkata diakhiri dengan kedipan. Kudengar banyak nada kekecewaan yang dikeluarkan para fangirl ini. Dan appah! Len musuh utamaku itu juga menang!? Tidakk!

Dengan perlahan kuniaki stage. Dapat kulihat Len juga menaiki stage dari sisi kiri, dengan seringaian yang dilemparkannya padaku. IH! Mungkin jika aku bukan orang berpendidikan, pasti aku akan mengumpatnya. Tapi maaf saja, aku cerdas, tampan, dan berpendidikan, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengotori mulutku dengan kata-kata kotor dan umpatan.

Tibalah acara terakhir, yaitu _sign event_. Meminta tanda tangan dan bertanya satu pertanyaan pada member EXO-M. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Saat aku bisa mengobrol denga Luhanku. Aku sangat penasaran, bagaimanakh suaranya nanti saat berbicara. Aku memang sudah sering menghadiri acara fansigning EXO-M, namun ini pertama kalianya Luhan dapat menghadiri ini.

Aku tidak tau ini hari menyebalkanku atau apa, tapi kini di depanku telah berdiri Len, yang dengan cekatannya menyerobot antrean. "Kaupikir kau pantas untuk menjadi the first person who talk with Luhhanie? Tidak! Just me yang pantas.." ujar Len lalu lekas berbalik. Huh! Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi kami sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Ia juga sama sepertiku, setengah sasaeng setengah stalker Luhannie. Tapi menurutku dia sangat parah. Ia bahkan memperjualbelikan video sehari-hari luhannie yang disadapnya. Aku memang juga mengintip, tapi aku tidak pernah memperjualbelikannya.

"Annyeong! Luhan-imnida.. What's your name? Are you a Korean boys? I think it's not, am I right?" Di depanku kini telah berdiri Luhannie. Ah dia sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik bila dilihat dengan sedekat ini. Sayangnya pertanyaan tadi ditujukannya pada Len. Bukan padaku. Biarlah toh setelah ini luhannie akan memfokuskan pandangannya padaku.

Aku tak lagi mendengarkan percakapan antara Luhannie, bias yang kucintai, dan Len, musuhku. Karena aku kembali terjebak oleh pesona Luhan. Memang saat ini aku hanya dapat memandanginya dari samping, tapi dari sampingpun ia tetaplah mempesona.

Lihatlah bulu matanya yang panjang itu. Yang membingkai dengan elok mata indahnya. Dan lihatlah mata yang bersinar itu. Bentuknya tidak sipit seperti Chinese boy kebanyakan, bentuknya indah, agak bulat bahkan, dan besar, sehinggan kita dapat berkaca di dalamnya. Dan lihatlah bibirnya itu (tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku sendiri). Warnanya agak merah, namun cerah, agak terkesan pink sebenarnya. Dan mengapa bibirnya kecil sekali? Namun sangat pantas dikombinasikan dengan wajahnya yang agak mungil. Ahh.. aku semakin jatuh cinta. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti malaikat ini?

"Hei! Hallo? Kamu Sehunkan?" kuliat lambaian tangan kecil nan ramping di depan mataku. Dan tangan ini lembut sekali saat menyentuh sisi wajahku. "Hallo? Emm, kamu kenapa?" aku tersadar dari khayalanku tentang wajah Luhannie. Dan seperti khayalanku yang nampak nyata. Kini aku telah berdiri di depan Luhannie yang duduk menghadapku.

"Kamu Sehun kan?" ujarnya lembut sekali lagi, disertai senyuman bidadarinya. Ah! Sungguh memalukannya diriku! Aku melamun di depan Luhan! Tidak! Dan.. Tunggu! Luhan mengetahui namaku?

"Dari mana kamu tau namaku?" tanyaku menyuarakan pertanyaan batinku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, suara Luhan lebih lembut jika di dengar sedekat ini.

"Kamu hyungnya Ziyu kan? Ziyu saat berkunjung sering menceritakan tentangmu, Sehunna. Ahh~ Aku rindu Ziyu.. Sampaikan salamku padanya yaaa.." Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman cantiknya. Ah, dia tau aku dari Ziyu toh..

HAH?! APAH?! Dari ZIYU EVIL MENYEBALKAN itu? Tidakkkkk! Ziyu pasti menceritakan hal-hal jelek tentangku.. Tidakk~~ Turun sudah _image_ku di depan Luhannie.. Huweee.. Eomma~~~ Ziyu jahat, Eomma!

"Apa yang diceritakan Ziyu tentangku, Lu?!" Tanpa sadar aku menyanyakan itu pada Luhan, tanpa sadar juga memanggilnya 'Lu', namun sepertinya Luhan tak menyadarinya dan kini ia cekikian kecil di depanku. (Untunglah aku masih dapat mempertahankan _poker face_ku, walau hatiku rasanya mau banjir aja..)

T_T Nasibku..

Seperti aku yang bisa menyadap CCTV mereka dengan kekayaanku, Ziyu juga begitu. Ia juga menggunakan koneksi appa yang bersahabat dengan direktur utama M Entertainmen, agensi EXO-M, untuk dapat bertemu dengan Luhannie. Dan Ziyu juga sering sekali mengunjungi dorm mereka. Para member juga menyukai Ziyu karena keimutan dan tingkah sok imut dan sok polosnya.. Mereka tidak tau saja kalau sebenarnya Ziyu itu evil sekali, padaku terutama T_T

"Hihi... Kamu lucu sekali saat berwajah sedih seperti itu, Sehunna... " Luhan kembali melanjutkan tawa cekikikannya yang manis.

Aku terpana..

Ahh.. Mungkin tidak apa-apa _image_ku hancur di depan Luhannie.. Asalkan aku masih dapat mendangar suara tawanya yang indah bagai melodi yang melonjakkan temperatur semangat dalam diriku.

_Luhannie.. Kamu indah sekali~ _

From Sehunnie, _fansmu.._

* * *

Yee.. Akhirnya saya update \^^/ **Nah sudah lumayan cepat kan? ;)** Tapi **maaf ya masih belum bisa panjang ^A^** soalnya sebentar lagi saya Try Out, jadi mau lebih mempersiapkannya dulu.. (Mana nih suaranya yang bentar lagi Try Out? :D Mari berjuang yaaaa~~)

**Semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini.. :)**

Saya baru sadar, ternyata chap kemaren mngecewakan bangett T_T Dan udah saya edit kok chap kemaren, walau perbedaanyya dikit saja..

Untuk kali ini, **saya balas review yang memiliki aku dengan PM yaa :)**

Jadi ini **balasan untuk yang anon aja ^^ :**

Uchiharuno Rozu : Inih sudah dilajut :D Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur dan terima kasih atas reviewnyaaa yaaa :) :D Hihi

**Terima kasih juga bagi pembaca yang udah memfav dan meng-alert ff aneh ini ^^:**

Bubble KimChii | Bubbleteasehun | HanSeoRin1 | HanXiLu2 | Menglupi | SehunieHunHAN | hanifah. dwi. 779 | ividis | junia. angel. 58 | kimyori95 | luhannieka | mufidz | psw7 | usane-san | Eclaire Oh | Luhan-Ciumaku | Oh Deer Han | Oh Lu-Yan | Urushibara Puterrizme | WulanLulu | Xiao Rose | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | fifioluluge |

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak semuanyaaaaa ^^**


End file.
